Carte Blanche
by Sakana.Lover
Summary: I heard a man once say that it would be a perfect world the day that laws are no longer needed. Carte Blanche did that for the Land of Fire. One week where there are no laws to forbid any form of violence and chaos. But thanks to an airheaded blond, I'm starting to realize that maybe this perfect world isn't the perfect utopia my clan had led me to believe. AU. SasuNaru.


**Carte Blanche**

**I do not own Naruto. Even the plot was from inspiration brought on by previews of The Purge.**

**Rating is due to future swearing, violence, death, sexual contact, and the fact that this is a yaoi.**

* * *

I heard a man once say that it would be a perfect world the day that laws are no longer needed.

This man- a distant relative of mine- went on to become the leader of the country and make his words true.

Ten years later- the Land of Fire remains the single most powerful country in the world with Konohagakure as the epicenter of its profit. But despite its obvious advancement above all other neighboring countries in such a short span of time, no other nation followed the law that was the source of all of its age of affluence.

_Carte Blanche_

_For one single week, all laws are null and void._

_Illegal activities are thus legal for this span of time._

Once the law was passed, the Land of Fire's population was nearly halved within a week span.

But, there was something irresistible about what my kin had passed into law.

Thus, with the surprising pass of a legislation that should have never been mentioned in the first place, criminals of every sort flocked to what they assumed to be the safe haven of every wanted person in the world.

However, the law came with a very heavy condition: there was to be no crime of any sort during any other time of the year when _Carte Blanche_ was not in effect. Any breaking of this clause would be reprimanded without mercy.

Death is the penalty of any crime outside of _Carte Blanche_.

There were two clans that were in charge of enforcing this: the Senju's and the Uchiha's. My own clan is the latter of the two. Working without public knowledge to their identity, the first few months of the new nation, many people disappeared. The next day, the next in relation received a postcard in the mail- one side black with a name printed in white ink while the other side held a single symbol in the middle looking oddly similar to an eye. If there were no relations within the Land of Fire, their home turned up vacant with no sign of their old belongings.

With the secret police- which eventually adopted the name _Anbu_ because of rumors passed around the country- the crime rate diminished entirely within the first year.

Excluding the events during _Carte Blanche_ of course.

In the end, the population grew to an astounding amount once the law was in effect.

But then came the next concern of the population: what about families with small children? Do they have to watch on as their infant is killed or be murdered themselves because their child is scared and cries out?

Thus, simply five months after the introduction of the law, The Compounds were born. The Compounds- housing establishments for families with small children- were held to the same expectations as the rest of the nation. No crime, excluding the week in which_ Carte Blanche_ was in effect.

The only difference was that _Carte Blanche_ didn't apply to them.

With a two child policy and the span between children to be no more than five years, families could hide within the protection of The Compounds for almost two decades. However, the month your youngest child turned twelve, you were kicked out and placed into the real world.

Some kids grew up knowing about the world outside of the walls that barred them from the rest of their relatives.

Most were raised in ignorance until a while before their final birthday in safety.

My family raised us to fight; once me and my brother were out of The Compounds, we'd be starting our training to become _Anbu_.

So its safe to say, I didn't get much of a 'childhood'.

For most kids, stories about_ Carte Blanche_ are nothing but nightmares.

They're terrifying to think about, but then you realize that there is no cause for worry.

_Carte Blanche_ has no place in their reality.

Growing up, you don't realize that the same monster your mom had chased away with her smile or your dad had conquered with his strength was very much real.

Was closer to reality than the world you currently lived in.

But like all dreams, there comes the day where you have to wake up.

For most, this awakening is brutal.

For a few select families, it was just business as usual.

My clan- the Uchiha's- was one of these select few.

I do not expect you to understand the customs of my nation- I cannot expect something that I myself cannot do. Nor do I expect you to agree with the my choices throughout my life in the chaos that _Carte Blanche_ creates for one week.

All I ask for is a witness to my story- for someone to understand the truth within my words- and for it to lead to the salvation of others trapped in the illusion that has been cast over the Land of Fire.

I am Sasuke Uchiha, sole heir to the Uchiha clan- or at least I once believed I was.

This is my story.


End file.
